Instruction Manual
(Coppied word-for-word) Get Into a Gotcha Battle! As the peacekeeping GOTCHA FORCE, its up to you to destroy the evil DEATH FORCE! Kou This energetic school kid is on a field trip when he meets G Red. They team up and form Gotcha Force! G Red G RED is a tough but good-hearted Gotcha Borg who tracked the Death Force to the planet Earth. Now he's ready to join you and fight! Gotcha Borgs Gotcha Borgs are life forms from the planet Mega Borg. They are palm-sized, toy-like machines with tremendous power. Gotcha Borgs need two things to fight - GF Energy, and your courage! Death Force This Gotcha Borg army destroyed the planet Mega Borg! It uses evil methods to create GF Energy. Its grand master is the war-loving mastermind GALACTIC EMPEROR. Galactic Emperor used the Death Force to create a secret base in Safari Town to launch the assault mission to conquer Earth! Controls soon? Game Screen and Rules soon? What is Force? The Gotcha Borg on the left attacks first. If it is destroyed, then the next Gotcha Borg takes action. Gotcha Borgs keep attacking until the whole force is destroyed! Costs and GF Energy COST is the amount of GF Energy a Gotcha Borg needs to attack. The stronger the Gotcha Borg, the higher its cost. You cannot select borgs that exceed your current GF Energy. Those borgs will appear in shadowy form. Setting Up soon? Main Menu soon? Story Mode 1 Player Use Safari Town as your stage to fight the Death Force. Collect Gotcha Borgs! Map Screen soon? Get More Gotcha Borgs If you win, you can aquire new Gotcha Borgs. "It has something to do with the Gotcha Borgs you blew away..." -Tsutomu Increase Your GF Energy! As the story progresses, your GF Energy increases. You will be able to include stronger Gotcha Borgs in your Gotcha Force. How to Quit the Game soon? Versus Mode 1 to 4 Players Battle 2-on-2 with 4 friends 1.) Gotcha Box Load Bring your Memory Card and load each Gotcha Box! Follow the instructions on screen: insert the Memeroy Card into Memory Card Slot A, then press the A Button. Use the Force Edit to create your Gotcha Force beforehand (Go to page 16.) 2.) Join in the Game Press the A Button to join in the game. Proceed by pressing START/PAUSE. 3.) Choose Your Teams! The battle is between the Green Team and the Read Team. * Use the Control Stick to choose your favorite location. * Press the A Button to change the location * Press the X Button to turn computer attacks on and off. 4.) Set up Rules You can change your GF Energy limit. (Go to page 16.) 5.) Enter Your Name 6.) Choose Your Gotcha Box! You can also borrow a friend's Gotcha Box, so you don't have to have a Memory Card. 7.) Choose Your Force! Choose the force you want to use. Gotcha Borgs that cannot go into battle due to lack of GF Energy will appear in shadowy form. * Press the Y Button to increase GF Energy at Rule Setup. * Press the X Button to change the computer force. 8.) Choose the Stage! Once you choose the stage, the battle begins! Challenge Mode soon? Force Edit soon? Trade soon? Collection soon? Option soon? Gotcha Borgs CHAINSAW KNIGHT doesn't waste any time turning enemies into sawdust! Proud of his strength, the huge FIRE DRAGON is the ruler of the flame! Use DRILL ROBOT and his 7 drills for air attacks. BLUE STRIKER is a high performance air combat fighter! Fight the CUTTER NINJA and sharpen your combat skills! GATTLING GUNNER shoots 100 continuously firing guns. He's a one-borg army! There's a whole galaxy of borgs out there. Can you collect them all? Gotcha Force Friends There are kids in Safari Town who stumble across Gotcha Borgs. KOU and G RED KAKERU and SASUKE MANA and NAO USAGI and KEI NEKOBE and VLAD SHOU and GARUDA KITSUNI and ISAAC Credits and Adds soon? Category:Help